Vixio Byun
by BXHunHan
Summary: Luhan hanyalah seorang vixio cantik yang memiliki majikan brutal seperti byun Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang vixio ia malah menyukai namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana ia membagi tugasnya? Mendapatkan Sehun dan membantu segala keinginan Baekhyun?/HUNHAN/GS


**Luhan hanyalah seorang vixio cantik yang memiliki majikan brutal seperti byun baekhyun. Sebagai seorang vixio ia malah menyukai namja tampan bernama oh sehun. Bagaimana ia membagi tugasnya? Mendapatkan oh sehun dan membantu segala keinginan baekhyun?/HUNHAN/GS**

...

Chapter 1

...

Vixio adalah seorang peri yang bertugas melindungi manusia mereka tinggal disebuah taman bunga dipuncak gunung, mereka memiliki negeri tersendiri yang tidak dapat dicapai manusia biasa. Negeri itu bernama 'vixio land' tempat dimana mereka tinggal bersosialisasi.

Dan Luhan?

Peri cantik itu salah satu dari ribuan vixio dimuka bumi ini. Lihatlah bagaimana peri kecil bersayap itu tidur lelap dikelopak bunga conela.

Peri pemalas yang mengaku pensiun dan tidur ratusan tahun.

...

Disisi lain seorang pria paruh baya dengan tekat membara menaiki puncak gunung vixio. Ia tersenyum lega melihat hamparan bunga indah. Terlihat beberapa peri sibuk mempacking baju-baju mereka ada pula yang bersiap tidur. Lelaki tua itu meneteskan air matanya haru. Ia memetik salah satu bunga lalu tersenyum menatap peri kecil didepannya.

...

Luhan menatap malas lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

**'Aisssh lelaki tua sialan berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur cantikkuu .. aish jincha, padahal aku sedang malas menjakankan tugas aish jincha'**

"B-benarkah anda seorang vixio?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya, anda telah membangunkan saya dan saya akan mengabulkan permintaan anda" luhan tersenyum.

"A-aku ... aku memiliki istri yang sedang hamil kata dokter bayi kami akan lahir prematur cacat atau meninggal saat persalinan. Hiks ... aku ingin anakku selamat ... aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku peri-ssi. Tolonglah.. maukah kau menjadi peri anakku sampai ia memiliki pendamping hidup nanti?" Lelaki tua itu tuan byun bersujud dihadapan peri bersayap luhan. Luhan membelakakan matanya kaget.

**'Mwo? A-aku harus menjadi peri pendamping lagi? Huweeeee! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Andwae! Aku sudah hampir mati karena insiden rapunzel ratusan tahun silam dan sekarang? Omo omo! Aku belum menyelesaikan drama korea ku! Huwaaaa!' **Jerit luhan dalam hati.

"Ma-" baru saja ia ingin menolak sang pimpinan peri menghentikan waktu. Hanya ia dan luhan.

"Luhan .." ucap suara halusnya. Luhan menatap memelas kepada si ratu peri alias pimpinannya itu.

"Aku sudah melalui masa-masa sulitku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menjadi pendamping. Aish kenapa lelaki tua itu bisa kesini sih" rutuknya.

"Luhan, sepertinya kau lupa siapa dirimu. Kau seorang peri sayang. Itu adalah tugasmu"

Luhan mendengus kesal memperbaiki dress mahalnya. Ya, ia membayar itu dengan 5 helai rambutnya.

"Hahh ... baiklah-baiklah ... i do. Aissh kau sangat tega kepada peri tua sepertiku"

Sang ratu tersenyum puas kembali menjalankan waktu.

Sang lelaki tua masih menatap penuh harap kepada luhan.

"Baiklah, saya bersedia"

...

5 tahun kemudian

Luhan menatap malas baekhyun yang tengah berebut boneka dengan anak lain.

"Ya!baekhyun-ah lepaskan boneka itu! Lagipula kau memiliki banyak dirumah" omel luhan yang kini sudah berwujud anak tk. Baekhyun memberenggut kesal mendorong anak yang merebut bonekanya.

"Tidak akan!"

Lagi-lagi vixio itu menghela nafas malas. Ia beruntung karena baekhyun anak orang kaya. Jadi segala keperluannya terpenuhi.

"Luhan! Ambilkan boneka barbie diatas lemari itu!" Seru baekhyun tanpa menatap wajah cemberut luhan. Dan dengan sabar yeoja bermata rusa itu menuju lemari dibelakang kelas mereka.

Ia berusaha mengambil boneka dilemari paling atas itu.

**'Aissh tubuh manusia sialan kenapa sangat pendek. Huwaa aku merindukan sayap cantikku. Aish andai saja aku bisa berubah wujud disini sialan' **rutuk luhan kesal menatap kaki jenjang barbie dilemari.

Anak lelaki lain mendoron kursi dan melompat mendapatkan boneka itu ia menatap luhan teduh "boneka yang ini?"

Luhan menatap anak lelaki didepannya senang "emm, gomawo" serunya segera berlari kearah baekhyun.

"Ini bocah sialan"

"Bagus, eh luhan bisa kau ambilkan aku puding. Aku lapar"

"Yack! Aku bukan pembantumu aishh" rutuk luhan kesal melihat gelangnya bersinar tanda ia kehilangan kontrol. Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal menuju kantin.

Ia mencemot beberapa puding strawberry.

"Buat apa aku cepat-cepat. Hmm pudingnya enak sekali"

"Hai, ketemu lagi" sapa anak namja mengambil puding coklat.

"Oh? Boneka waktu itu?"

"Hm benar. Emm .. thiapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu malu-malu.

"Aku luhan, luuuuuu- haaaan. Kalau kamu?"

"Thehun, oh thehun. Thenang ketemu kamu luhan. Kamu cantik"

...

11 tahun kemudian

Luhan tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar baekhyun. Ia memilih tidur diatas lemari tinggi anak itu. Ia membuat sendiri ruangan untuknya. Kasur mini seperti milik barbie. Yap, kalau dirumah ia bisa sesuka hati berubah wujud.

"Ya Luhan turun kau! Dasar nenek-nenek pemalas! Bantu aku mengerjakan soal sialan ini!" Teriak yeoja bereyelinear tebal itu. Luhan menatap majikan sok bossy kesal. Seharusnya baekhyun bersyukur hidup seperti iini orang tuanya lengkap, hidupnya bberkecukupan. Ia hanya perlu luhan disisinya agar tidak mati. Dan luhan bisa bersembunyi didalam kalungnya mungkin? Dan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa tahun baekhyun menikah ia bisa pulang kenegerinya. Tapi .. sepertinya luhan sial. Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau bodoh atau apasih? Soal segampang ini kau tidak bisa astaga otak mu memang tidak berguna"

"Mwo?kau mengataiku! Heh! Kau cuman peri tua yang rapuh luhan! Cepat selesaikan tugas ini"

"Heol! Sudah tau aku ini tua dan kau bersikap tidak sopan padaku?! Aishh ... kesalahan apa yang telah kubuat dimasalalu sampai mempunyai majikan sepertimu" gerutu luhan sambil menyelesaikan tugas baekhyun.

"Berhentilah mengomel rusa sialan" baekhyun menatap layar datar didepannya.

Pip

"Kenapa kau matikan!" Pekik baekhyun kesal.

"Berhenti menonton itu berulang-ulang byun baekhyun. Kau tau aku sangat membencinya"

Baekhyun tertawa memegangi perutnya. Luhan memang benci menonton cinderella karena disana diceritakaan kalau perinya gendut dan luhan itu langsing tubuhnya indah bak model papan atas.

"Aku suka melihat wajah cemberut mu! Mehroonggg" baekhyun berlari keluar kamar ia tertawa keras meninggalkan luhan. Luhan menggeram kesal kembali kewujud manusia mengejar baekhyun.

"Kemari kau bacon sialann! Rasakan ini!" Seru luhan melempar bantalan sofa kesal membuat bantalan tidak bersalah itu meluncur keluar rumah dan masuk kekolam renang.

"Baekhyun! Luhan! Saatnya sarapan!" Seru sabar akan tingkah dua remaja itu. Walaupun salah satunya remaja jadi-jadian. Bahkan sampai sekarang ny. Byun ragu ingin menganggap luhan sebagai anaknya karena umur luhan jauh lebih tua dari pada dia. Tapi melihat sifat luhan ia memilih menjadikannya anaknya. Toh sifatnya kurang lebih dibanding baekhyun.

"Appa punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua" tn. Byun memberikan dua gelang perak dengan lonceng kecil pada dua putrinya. Luhan tersenyum memakainya.

"Gomawo appa"

"Appa kenapa luhan juga dikasih" seru baekhyun kesal. Tn. Byun tidak menganggapi malah tertawa ringan.

"Kalian baik-baiklah sekolah ne. Luhan, tolong jaga baekhyun disekolah dan jangan mau kalau disuruh-suruh hal tidak penting oleh anak itu ne sayang. Jjaaa ... makan dan berangkat"

...

Seperti biasa luhan dan baekhyun berangkat sekolah bersama.

Dan seperti biasa mereka selalu menarik perhatian para siswa lain.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kudengar ada murid baru loooh oh my god! Katanya dia tampan!" Seru kyungsoo teman baekhyun. Luhan mendengus sebal selalu ia dibelakang.

**Luhan side**

Hahhh ... aku sangat bosan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Bukannya apa-apa tapi asal kalian tau aku dicap sebagai pengikut byun disekolah ini. Ada yang mengatakan aku bodyguard baekhyun lah, yeoja malang lah. Hahh .. sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja. Toh, aku seorang peri aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka dan jika aku selesai menjalankan tugas tabunganku di bank vixio. Aku akan menjadi peri kaya raya dan akan membuat guild sendiri yang dimana aku, luhan yang menjadi bosnya dan tentunya anak buah ku lah yang akan menjalankan tugas. Eh! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan! Lebih baik aku tidur 1000 tahun lagi saja aku lelah.

Puk

"Aduh ... baekhyun kenapa lagi?"

"Lu, lihat itu chanyeol! Sekarang kau ingatkan rencana kita tadi malam?" Bisiknya, dasar cabe.

Beginilah, baekhyun itu menyukai chanyeol namja idiot yang selalu tersenyum lebar memiliki telinga seperti dobi. Tapi sialnya ia sangat kaya dan juga seorang pemain basket andalan walaupun kaptennya kris. Aah, bicara tentang kris, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Yaaah, walaupun saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sempat jatuh cinta. Tapi! Setelah tau anak itu ternyata masih memiliki seorang peri! Tao, sahabatku sekaligus anak dari pimpinan kami. Mereka itu saling suka, aishh ...kenapa aku jadi menggosip sih.

Eh, satu hal yang perlu kalian tau. Kris itu sangat manja dengan tao! Ih ... dan kata tao, sifatnya kurang lebih seperti baekhyun tapi bukan tao yg diperlakukan seperti budak melainkan butlernya. Begitulah ...

Dan kembali kemisi. Saat ini jam istirahat dan aku harus pura-pura menyenggol chanyeol agar dia memeluk baekhyun. Baiklah, sabar luhan. Ah! Menjadi pendamping baekhyun membuatku terlihat hina saja.

Aku sudah berada disebelah chanyeol. Okey .. lakukan luhan. Satuuu ... duaa ... tii... ga!

Bruk!

Saat aku ingin menyerongnya ternyata aku ada didekapan seseorang? Siapa? Siapa orang ini yang berani memeluk luhan peri cantik kaya raya?

Aku menatap wajahnya, rahang tegas aroma maskulin yang menyesakan pernafasanku. Wajahnya hampir membuatku meleleh.

Tunggu? Aku mendengar teriakan dikantin ini? Mereka? Meneriaki? Ku?

"Misimu gagal?" Kata suara berat itu ditelingaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung. Aku menatap sekitar. Tatapan tajam baekhyun, tawa remeh chanyeol. Gelengan kepala kyungsoo. Satu mehrong menyebalkan dari tao-kris.

Siapa namja itu? Dia berteman dengan chanyeol? Apa ia sudah tau maksudku? Kalau begitu?...

Ya tidak masalah. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mempertahankan harga diri disini sebagai manusia. Pada dasarnya semua manusia sama saja. Sama-sama tidak tau malu.

"Yaaaaaaaaaacccckkk! Luu haaaaaaaannn! Berani-beraninya kau menggoda oh sehun dihari pertamanya disekolah ini!"

"Dasar! Penjilat sialaaaan!"

"Berani kau menggoda oh sehun! Pergi kau lalat pengikut byun!"

Aku membuang muka pada anak-anak aneh yang mengejekku itu saat baekhyun menarik tanganku keluar kantin.

"Ya luhan? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak mu itu eh? Kenapa kau malah menabrak oh sehun" omel baekhyun berbisik.

"Oh sehun?"

"Ia! Oh sehun lulu baby ku yang sok cantik. Dia itu model papan atas asal kau tahu. Kudengar dia sepupunya chanyeol"

"Jincha?"

"Kau sengaja ya? Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau kok?"

"Cih tidak tau? Isu ia sekolah disini menjadi hot topic selama sebulan! Dan kau tidak tau?" Omel baekhyun.

"Dan sebulanan juga aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialmu itu byun. Lagi pula aku memang tidak tertarik dengannya" ucapku malas mengibaskan rambutku diwajah baekhyun dan berlalu pergi.

"Yack! Sialan kau luhan!"

...

Aku merebahkan diriku dimeja aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak satu meja dengan baekhyun. Ya, waktu itu ia kepergok nyontek jawabanku saat ulangan kimia dan berakhir dipindah kemeja paling depan bersama kyungsoo dan jadilah aku disini. Sendirian. Tapi biasanya kalau bukan jam pelajaran kimia ia pindah bersamaku bermaksud mau tidur karena kami duduk nomer dua paling belakang.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian pasti sudah mengenal oh sehun. Ia pindah dikelaa kita hari ini. Nah, silahkan sapa teman-teman barumu sehun" aku mendengar suara cempreng miss. Sooyoung.

"Senang bertemu kalian. Kuharap mulai saat ini kita bisa berteman. Mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah. Sehun, kau bisa duduk disebelah luhan. Luhan, angkat tanganmu!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku menatap sehun penasaran.

"Annyeong" sapaku.

"Hai"

Baiklah, kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Sehun itu tampan aaah ... kau beruntung luhan.

...

Sehun tertawa kecil memandangi luhan yang sibuk mengerjapkan mata rusanya lucu.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi-"

Luhan menatap kaget ia tertawa kecil.

"Namamu .. luhan? Byun luhan?" Tanya sehun.

"Ani, cukup luhan. Nama asli ku. Dan byun itu pemberian orang tua angkatku" luhan tersenyum menunduk kembali menatap sehun "ku dengar kau artis? Hmm .. model begitu ..."

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu" sehun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum memandangi pahatan wajah sempurna oh sehun. Ia bahkan lupa menanyakan kejadian dikantin waktu itu.

Luhan menatap kepergian sonsaengnim ia baru ingat buku tugas baekhyun ada ditasnya. Biasa, yeoja manja itu mengeluh keberatan membawa buku. Luhan beranjak membawakan buku baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menarik luhan duduk diantara dirinya dan kyungsoo.

"Astaga, apa kau melakukan sihirmu padanya lu?"

Plak

"Sakit bodoh"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku. Dan kau tidak bisa duduk disana lagi byun. Byee" kata luhan tertawa meninggalkan meja baekhyun-kyungsoo.

"Lu han"

Luhan menatap sehun antusias "ne?"

"Ani, astaga kau tidak perlu menoleh dengan cepat seperti itu"

"Hehee, sorry. Memangnya ada apa sehun?"

"Kau mau menemani aku istirahat nanti?"

"Em! Tentu saja"

...

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana ekspresi luhan saat menjelaskan beberapa tempat disekolah. Seorang oh sehun tersenyum begitu mudahnya didepan yeoja.

"Jadi leeteuk sonsaengnim itu sangat takut dengan kepala sekolah? Sampai-sampai wajahnya yang sangat itu memelas seperti anak kucing? Ahaha" tawa sehun.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku? Coba kes- akh" luhan menatap kesal saat ia hendak menggandeng tangan sehun tubuhnya disenggol siswi lain.

Sehun menatap khawatir luhan.

"Gwa-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu sudah biasa. Mau dilanjutkan?" Tawar luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun menatap sekitar. Semua yeoja menatap luhan benci, iri, kesal. Ia menyesal terang-terangan menunjukan keakrabannya dengan luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tunggu aku didepan kolam ajaib mu itu. Aku membeli makanan dikantin" tawar sehun.

"Jadi kau mau mentraktir ku? Hmm baiklah. Bawa cemilan yang banyak ne"

"Araseo" sehun menepuk kepala luhan sejenak kemudian berjalan kekantin.

"Jadi yeoja aneh itu?"

Sehun menatap kai malas disebelahnya ada chanyeol.

"Kudengar dia pesuruhnya baekhyun. Yeoja yang selalu berteriak itu" ujar kai. Sehun mengendikan bahu malas.

"Sehun-ah. Kau masih waras kan?"

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu malas. Ia mengambil beberapa cemilan tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Hmm ... itu urusanku"

...

Luhan mengayunkan kaki dikursi sambil melihat kolam teratai didepannya.

"Kenapa sehun baik padaku? Kudengar dia orangnya pendiam. TUNGGU! apa jangan-jangan .. dia suka padaku? Ahaahaha! Paboya! Mana mungkin dia suka padaku apalagi image aneh ku disekolah ini. Eiyy .. luhan kau selalu mengada-ada" monolog yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Bicara dengan siapa?"

"Eh sehun? Ani.. kau bawa makanannya? Whoaaa puding stroberi!" Luhan mengambil puding itu dan memakannya senang.

"Kau tau, aku sangat suka ini"

Sehun bersorak dalam hati luhan masih suka puding. Mungkin hanya sehun yang mengingatnya karena luhan sama sekali lupa tentangnya.

"Jadi kau akan membintangi drama terbaru bulan ini?"

"Hmm begitulah"

"Kudengar penghasilan artis sangat banyak apalagi main drama" gumam luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Mengapa yeoja itu membicarakan pendapatannya?

Luhan kembali memilih beberapa cemilan dikursi. Tepatnya diantara ia dan sehun.

"Oh iya! Sehun-ah! Apa maksudmu waktu dikantin? Tentang misiku gagal eoh? Hoksi .. kau sudah tau kalau aku adalah pesuruh byun? Hunna kuharap kau tidak percaya itu. Aku sama sekali bukan pembantu baekhyun manja itu dan juga aku bukan penjilat keluarga mereka! Aigoo aku sedikit kesal dengan orang-orang yang mengejekku" cicit luhan kesal.

"Eh? Bukan itu. Hanya .. em .. kukira kau suka dengan chanyeol dan kulihat kau sengaja ingin menabraknya" sehun memegang keningnya bingung. Ia memang sudah tau rumor tentang luhan. Tapi ia tidak tau yeoja ini akan mengatakan hal tak terduga.

"Aaaaah? Itu. Aku tidak menyukai chanyeol. Baekhyun yang suka aku hanya membantunya. Eits! Tapi bukan berarti aku pesuruhnya a-"

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"..."_

_"Mwo? Kau hanya tinggal mengambilnya sendiri atau minjam uang kyungsoo"_

_"..."_

_"Aissh .. araseo, aku ambilkan ditas mu kan?"_

_"..."_

_"Yack! Aku mengerjakannya semalaman!"_

_"..."_

_"Aish sudahlah araseo" _

Sehun menatap luhan datar. Baru saja yeoja itu mengatakan ia bukan pesuruh baekhyun dan detik berikutnya ia sudah pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya sehun! Ketemu lagi!"

Sehun menghela nafas kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu. Kau selalu mementingkan orang itu"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai author back dengan ff terbaru! #PLAK**

**Aaah mianhae mianhae mianhae! Sumpah tangan beibi gatel banget pengen posting nih ff dan mengabaikan ff lainnya! Aaaaaaa! Jongmal mianhae buat fans ff lainnya. Terutama from another galaxy! Sumpah itu masih dalam tahap penulisan dan perbaikan. Hahh ... author greger sendiri sih ...**

**Dan juga sebenarnya ff ini buat ultah luhan yang udah lama berlalu ini. Aihhh jincha. Tapi author gak enak sama reader ff lain. Tapi ya gini, tangan udah gatal pengen ngeposting -_- *deep bow**

**Semoga reader suka ff ini :)**

**No bash!**

**No plagiat!**

**No sider!**

**Revieq juseyooo :)**


End file.
